Old Tricks
by PoMlovah611
Summary: Sherman's at it again. - ONESHOT... Inspired by the bloopers of the amazing movie. :3 MADE BY ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt and me!


_**Hello guys! PoMlovah611 here! **_

_**Made a oneshot with ForThoseWhoLikeToMoveItMoveIt, my bestest friend in the whole world. And yes, I know that 'bestest' isn't a word... XD**_

_**So! I watched the movie and it was good enough to make me love it! And enter the fandom.**_

_**Though there's a story of Mr. Peabody being more clever and smarter than my sweet penguin, Kowalski, from from the series, The **_**_Penguins of Madgascar also made by Dreamworks..._**

**_And it makes me really mad.. for some reason... I just love Kowalski... and Peabsie! XD_**

**_Pfft! Enough chitchat! Let's get on with the one-shot! X3_**

* * *

_**Old Tricks**_

"Hey Mr. Peabody! Wanna play?" Sherman asked with his hands behind his back.

"Normally I would love to play chess with you Sherman but right now I am very busy." Peabody replied hastily, not looking up from his work as he sorted through papers.

"Uh, it isn't chess, mr. Peabody." The boy walked closer to his father and stopped right beside him.

"Well whatever it is, I cannot participate."

"Are you sure? Not even for just a few minutes?"

The dog sighed, and massaged his temples. He was under stress and on very little sleep, having to work hard to get this thing done and over with for his job depended on it…but there was one job that always came first.

Peabody turned around and looked at his boy. Sherman's smile immediately ebbed away at his irritability. What a beautiful young boy. Of course he could have some of his time.

"Alright Sherman, but just for a few moments. I do have a lot of work to get back to."

"Okay Mr. Peabody! It's just a simple game! It won't take much of your time." The boy said with a grin.

Peabody nodded and waited expectantly. Nothing came from the boy. He frowned. "What is it? Sherman I really must not waste time I really have a lot of-"

Sherman giggled softly as he brought out a bright red ball and waved it in the air slowly, smirking as Mr. Peabody's eyes followed it.

The dog's eyes widened as his cursed canine instincts kicked in. No! Not this again! "Sh-Sherman I am not sure you're aware of the power over me you now wield but as your father I am ordering you to slowly put down the-"

"Go get it Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said as he threw the ball across the room.

"Oh my yes!" Mr. Peabody cheered as he chased after the ball on all fours gleefully.

The boy giggled as he watched the dog chase after the ball that was bouncing around the room.

The white beagle caught the ball in his mouth as it bounced up and rushed to give it back to his son.

As soon as it was in Sherman's hand again, Peabody narrowed his eyes. "Very funny now please allow me to return back to my work. It is of the upmost importance that I finish it and if this game of yours goes on then it will never get done."

"Aaw but Mr. Peabody!-"

"No but's Sherman now please put down the-"

"Heehee!" The ball was thrown again, but farther this time.

"Ah!" Mr. Peabody exclaimed as he went after the bouncing rubber again.

Sherman stood therez happily watching as his dad scrambled after the ball.

"I am furious with you no matter how much this amuses me!"

The young lad chuckled, just wanting to enjoy this moment.

The genius's tail wagged ecstatically, his body trying to pounce on the red ball as he tried with every fiber of his being to catch it to bring it back. "I am so angry…!"

"Go catch it, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman shouted, ignoring the obvious warning that was given to him.

The boy laughed, seeing his father obey his canine instincts like this made him rather gigglish.

The dog closed his mouth around the sphere finally, an incoherant 'I got it!' being exclaimed from his full mouth. He ran back to Sherman, dropping the ball at his feet.

"Very good, Mr. Peabody! Who's the good dad? Who's the good dad!?" Sherman cooed, scratching under the beagle's chin before begginning to scratch on his belly, making him lie down on the ground laughing.

"Ahahahaha! Stop that Sherman…! Haha! I mean it…!" Peabody said in between laughs, back legs kicking out, eyes shutting.

"Gee you're good at this game, Mr. Peabody!" The boy didnt stop tickling him.

"This is an evil-" The dog laughed. "-game, Sherman!"

"No it's not, Mr. Peabody! It's quite fun." Sherman stopped tickling him, clutching the ball in the hand behind his back.

"Sherman, you must stop this immediately!"

"But Mr. Peabody, I already stopped." the boy said, standing up straight.

"You know exactly what I am talking about! I feel degraded and shameful. I am feeling used in the event that I-"

Sherman waved the ball in the air again.

"Ohhh!" The dog's tail wagged as he stood up, intrigued deeply.

"Ya want it, Mr. Peabody?" Sherman taunted, raising the ball high in the air.

"Yes! Very much! You know that!"

The boy laughed. "Then go get it!" the young one said, tossing the ball again.

"Yay!"

"You really do love this game, don't you Mr. Peabody?" Sherman giggled into the hands covering his mouth.

The beagle had spit the circle out on the ground in front of him. "I do not mean to be crude but I hate it!"

"Oh you do huh..." Sherman said with a mischievous smirk, reaching for the ball again.

"Sherman! Do not do that! Sherman!" Before the boy could pick it up he growled and hit it away.

"Aaw Mr. Peabody-" the boy said in an irritated voice.

Mr. Peabody stared at him with narrowed eyes, still on all fours.

The boy then reached for a small frisbee from somewhere behind him and waved it in front of the dog's face.

The dog's eyes followed it. "Not the frisbee! My work, Sherman!" He pleaded, trying some puppy dog eyes.

"Hehe..." Sherman chuckled before throwing the frisbee, sending it spinning across the room.

"Frisbee!" The dog announced as he darted for it.

The boy sat on the floor, waiting for the dog.

Peabody was having trouble getting it off the floor.

"Haha! Mr. Peabody! You have paws, remember? Hah!" Sherman laughed.

Feeling rather foolish, the dog stood up and picked up the frisbee, slowly walking to his son to hand it over.

"Hehe... that was fun, Mr. Peabody!" Sherman said, standing up as he received the disk.

"Yes, for some more than others…" Peabody sighed.

Sherman smirked and posed to throw it again.

The dog didn't oppose which was odd.

Sherman tilted his head at this. Then he threw it.

Peabody didn't budge, much to his own surprise. "I- I have done it! I have ignored temptation with success!" He laughed happily, tail wagging as he shook his boy's hand. "I am free of this embarrassing burden! It has been overdone and as a result I am no longer affected by its powers! Oh Sherman my boy how can I ever repay-"

While the dog was talking Sherman reached for the red ball that had bounced back beside him then he tossed it over Peabody's head.

"Yes haha!" Peabody thrillfully went after it.

Sherman just laughed.

~ _END_

* * *

**_There you go! Hope you liked it! Please review what you think! Thank you! X3_**


End file.
